Dance Dance Revolution: Harvest Moon Mix
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: When the Supermarket's low on money, Sasha has an idea to start dance lessons. But when Aja, a dancer, stops by, it will come down to Sasha's desicion. Will she choose her career, or her family?


Chapter 1- Ideas

"How are the sales this season?" Sasha questioned her husband Jeff as he totaled the Summer sales.

"Not good," He replied with a sigh, returning the calculator to the drawer. "We've lost three thousand G."

Sasha cringed. This was the second season of loss in a row. Last season, it had only been 300G, but now it totaled a whopping loss of 3,300G.

"We need a new way to make money. Bills are coming soon, and we won't be able to afford anything new for the store." Jeff admitted sadly. "The store isn't profitable enough."

"Let me sleep on it." Sasha suggested, and Jeff shrugged.

Their daughter Karen, sixteen, came out from the backroom. "What are you sleeping on?" She inquired nosily.

"Nothing, Karen dear, nothing," Jeff muttered hastily. Karen seemed unconvinced, but let it slide.

"We need you to get ready for bed. It's already late." Sasha replied. "It's raining, so you are not going out."

"But I always go to the Inn on Tuesdays, even if it is raining." Karen whined.

"Not tonight." Jeff responded firmly. He and Sasha exchanged apprehensive glances. Both of them knew what happened last time Karen had gone to the Inn. It truly didn't matter about the weather, Karen had gone in all weather, but it was a matter of her behavior.

On Sunday, it had also been raining. At midnight, when Karen hadn't returned, Sasha and Jeff had ventured into the lightning storm to find Karen, worries and 'what ifs' on Sasha's mind.

Upon arriving at the Inn, Doug directed them to an upstairs room where Karen slept. Doug had then explained, eyes averted, that Karen had been seriously drunk, and had passed out.

Jeff had been furious, since he knew that Duke had been rubbing off on her. She had helped out at the Aja Winery when Manna had fallen sick; Karen had sold the wine itself.

Sasha had been shocked that Karen would even think of doing something like that. Why did she feel the need to do that? Had they not treated her well? Now, Sasha wondered how drunk 'seriously drunk' was. Karen was drinking away the little money the family had.

Karen didn't clearly remember the incident, and therefore thought her parents were just being cruel.

"Losers," Karen complained before locking herself in the bathroom. Jeff shook his head.

"That girl is so self-centered." Sasha mumbled.

Karen came back a few minutes later. "I wanted to apologize for what happened Sunday. I'm really sorry, I- I wasn't myself." Karen confessed.

"It's alright. Get to bed." Sasha shooed Karen to bed before getting ready herself.

The eight o'clock bell rang loudly, echoing throughout the hills and valleys of Mineral Town and the surrounding landscapes. Sasha hurried to bed.

She lay down next to Karen in the larger bed, and Jeff slept in the small bed since he roused first and didn't want to wake Sasha and Karen when he got up.

"Goodnight," Jeff whispered, clicking the lamp off, shrouding the room in darkness.

As Sasha lay in the quiet of the night, her thoughts shifted towards what the Supermarket could do to raise money. Sighing, Sasha remembered seventeen years ago, preceding her marriage to Jeff, when she was a little girl.

Sasha had loved to dance. That hadn't changed now, but Sasha hadn't pursued her career. She didn't want Karen to make the same mistake, but without money, Karen may have the same problem.

Manna had loved to sing, and the two of them would have a grand time. Anna didn't move in with Basil until Sasha and Manna were eighteen. At this point, Sasha had been married and Manna was dating.

It had been such a carefree time, when Sasha could escape her life by dancing to Manna's soft voice. Sasha wished she could bring it back, but that past had past and there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

And then it hit Sasha- she could! She bolted up in bed. The Supermarket could have a dance school on the side open Tuesdays and Sundays. Pleased, Sasha smiled to herself. Maybe she couldn't reverse time, but she could resurrect dancing. If Manna needed some money too, she could start voice lessons. Sasha was surprised she had never thought of this before, it was such a brilliant idea. Sasha was on a roll now. To promote business, Sasha and Manna could stage a concert in Rose Plaza for the townsfolk. It was perfect.

Content, Sasha lay back down and rolled over. Sleep quickly came to her, and in her dreams, Sasha could envision her and Manna's success, as well as Karen's.


End file.
